


File under: 2026, the Time Travel's Wedding

by burnt_coffee_beans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Jihoon gets the job done, M/M, Swearing, Weddings, excessive cussing, kind-hearted Lee Seokmin, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_coffee_beans/pseuds/burnt_coffee_beans
Summary: “Sol, I need your help.”“Of course you do, hyung. What is it?”“I’m stuck in the year 2026.”“Wait, what? How?”“Don’t know,” Seokmin sighed. “Spoiler alert, it seems like you've just lost your wedding ring.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	File under: 2026, the Time Travel's Wedding

“Sol, I need your help.”

_“Of course you do, hyung. What is it?”_

“I’m stuck in the year 2026.”

_“Wait, what? How?”_

“Don’t know,” Seokmin sighed. “Spoiler alert, it seems like you've just lost your wedding ring.”

……………………………………………..

_“What!?”_ Hansol shrieked into his in-ear monitors, making Seokmin wince instinctively.

“The best men are going batshit crazy,” announced Seokmin in a hushed voice like it was a piece of juicy gossip story. “I think Jeonghan-hyung is about to tear his scalp off.”

_“How the fuck did this happen?”_ Hansol continued to shrieked. Poor dude, Seokmin thought. Seems like he’s not over the initial shock yet. Who could blame him?

“No idea,” he glanced at the other side of the ballroom. The wedding ceremony was about to begin, it seemed like. “The guests were totally unaware though, so don’t worry.”

_“No,”_ he could almost hear Hansol fervently shaking his head. _“I mean, how the fuck did you get stuck in the future?”_

“Oh, right,” Seokmin sounded surprised, of all things. “There’s no signal? I don’t know how, either.”

_“Can we even lose signals? Have you tried rebooting it?”_

“Was about to, but I thought I needed to call you first.”

_“Thanks, appreciate it. Now, can you try that?”_

“Sure,” Seokmin paused. “Oh, shit.”

_“What happened?”_

“Your groom.”

_“What?”_

“Wow.”

_“What is it, Seokmin-hyung?”_

“He,” Seokmin coughed, not sounding the least bit flustered. At all. Nope. _“Damn.”_

_“Who?”_

“Thought you hate spoilers.”

_“Hyung,”_ he felt Hansol’s patience slowly crumbling.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe, You are one lucky _motherfucker_.”

_“What do you mean?”_ Hansol’s inquisitiveness was making its way all across the space-time continuum, hitting him full-force. _“Who is it?”_

“Oh, shit.”

_“Seokmin-hyung, I swear—”_

“He saw me.”

_“The fuck!?”_

“Hey!” Came his usual jubilant greeting as Seokmin saw the groom approach. “How you doing?”

“Horribly,” another voice, supposedly Hansol’ s groom’s, replied. “I think I need a drink. Or five. Jesus fucking Christ I’m this fucking close to—”

“There, there,” Seokmin patted his shoulders lightly, an age-old method he often resorted to using whenever his little dongsaeng was in need of comfort, which happened to be a lot. “It’s going to be fine. You look gorgeous, by the way.”

“Thanks, I’d better,” the groom said pensively. “Why are you not in a suit, hyung? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, that,” Seokmin was fumbling with a response when he noticed Hansol had gone eerily quiet. “I, um…”

“And why do you have your in-ear monitors on?”

“This?” He made to remove one of them from his right ear. “Um, wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, right?”

“A surprise, huh?” The questioning arch of the groom’ s brow almost made Seokmin feel affronted, if he wasn’t already distressed enough by the situation he was in.

“Hush, now. Otherwise Soonyoung-hyung will kill me if he knows I let it slip up like that.”

“And I’ll force you to help me hide his body if this surprise turns out to be a prank. You know that, right?”

Seokmin’s laugh sounded strained even to his own ears. “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Good,” the groom nodded. “I should probably get going before someone finishes off all the champaign from the cocktail bar.”

“You should do that.”

“All right, hyung. Thanks again for coming. And being here. It means the world to me.”

“Easy, there, don’t drunk-confess just yet. There will be time for that later.”

The groom laughed brightly, openly, probably for the first time that night. “Of course.”

“And hey,” Seokmin raised his voice after him, because he was sentimental like that. And weddings are never really complete without a shred of unprompted sentimental moments anyway, he decided. “Congratulations. I’m glad you found each other.”

“Thanks,” the groom smiled. The same unbridled joyous smile he had seen countless of times over the years they had known each other. It hadn’t dimmed in the slightest. “Me, too.”

Seokmin nodded as he watched the other stroll away, his footsteps lighter than before. Somehow during the conversation he seemed to forget entirely about his current predicament of not being able to return home, until Hansol disrupted the content feeling in his chest.

_“Holy shit.”_

“Yup.”

_“Holy motherfucking shit.”_

“Agreed.”

_“Hyung,”_ Hansol was, apparently, impossibly, even more in shock than he previously was. _“Is this_ real? _”_

“As real as can be, I’m afraid.”

_“Is he, like,”_ poor Hansol. Language had chosen such an opportune time to fail him.

“Like?”

He heard Hansol gulp. _“In love with me as well, or something?”_

“…Or something?” Seokmin guessed. “Would explain the wedding, though.”

_“Holy fuck.”_

“Mhm,” agreed Seokmin amiably. “Hey, congrats.”

A pause. _“Not just yet.”_

“Oh, right. It hasn’t happened, yet.”

Hansol went silent. So much so that Seokmin started to feel a little panicked and was wondering if his communicator was working properly before Hansol spoke up again. _“I wish it would, though.”_

“Hey, you’ve still got time.”

_“True, but what you see right now isn’t always what plays out in the end.”_

“It’s undecided, yet.”

“What’s undecided, yet, Seokmin?”

He was too immersed in the conversation over the comm to realize one of the best men had made his way to him during the time he was speaking over the mic.

Jihoon-hyung was looking at him suspiciously, eyes searching, almost interrogating. Seokmin swallowed. “And why are you…”

_There_. A look of realization. And Seokmin just knew; he was _fucked_.

“So you… This means that…” Jihoon-hyung squinted. “You’ve not come from _this_ timeline.”

“Surprise?” His voice was unbelievably small, and if he flinched a bit at the incredulous look on his hyung’s face, well, sue him.

“What the fuck has just happened?”

“Been asking myself that for the past thirty minutes. To no avail.”

“This is so fucked up.”

“I can see that,” Seokmin almost shrugged, but he held himself back as he remembered he was taught to behave in front of his superior. After all, despite quitting over a year ago in his actual timeline, Jihoon-hyung had been in a higher rank than him, still. And he had too much respect for the man to disregard his past as a traveler. Seokmin tapped his left earpiece. “Almost as fucked up as this guy’s missing wedding ring.”

“Hansol is _your_ controller?”

“The one and only.”

_“Hi,”_ came Hansol’s staticky noise in Seokmin’s ear.

“He said hi.”

“Fuck.”

“Jihoon-hyung said fuck,” he told Hansol.

_“I heard it loud and clear. But thanks, hyung.”_

“You,” Jihoon spoke lowly. “Come with me.”

“You’re in trouble, hyung,” Hansol whispered.

“ _We_ , more like.”

“Correct,” confirmed Jihoon. He led Seokmin out of the ballroom, down the long hallway, to the emergency exit secluded from the rest of the luxurious rooms of the enormous hotel. For a second Seokmin thought he was led away from the crowd to a crime scene instead of a way back home, a scene in which he’d play the victim and Jihoon the murderer, and Hansol the witness who will soon be carried off later for the sake of the plot. A classic murder story shit, right there.

Jihoon opened the emergency exit door and gesturing for him to lead, himself following not far behind, closing the door on them both. There were no security cameras. Seokmin just hoped Hansol had a Sherlock Holmes of his own if the murder ever took place.

“The device, it’s still off, right?”

“How’d you know?”

“Hand it over, Seokmin,” Jihoon’s voice meant business.

“Okay,” Seokmin complied easily. He heard Hansol steady breathing in his ear, but nothing more. Good, he thought. Go get a John Watson while you can, Hansol-ah.

Jihoon took the device from his hand. It was supposed to be used to key in a coordinates and a year, to land travelers in place of their desire. It seemed his was bugged, or something he had no idea of. But Jihoon looked to be sure of it, messing with this button and that as if he had done it countless times before.

Desperately trying to keep up with his nimble fingers, Seokmin watched in awe as he typed something in, seemingly satisfied with the way the apparatus beeped back to life. He handed it back to him with a ghost of smile on his face.

“It’s ready.”

“Woah,” Seokmin exclaimed the same time as Hansol. “How did you know what to do?”

Jihoon shrugged. “It’s against the rules to tell you things that have not happened, yet.”

“True.”

“Now, go back. You've overstayed your welcome.”

_“Thank you.”_ Hansol’s noise ranged in his ear.

“Yeah, Hansol and I want to say thank you.”

_“And the wedding ring?”_ Hansol was on edge, he could tell.

As if on cue, Jihoon fished out a small velvet box out of the inner pocket of his suit.

_“What the fuck?”_

“It wasn’t mine, I swear. And I still have no idea where the original ring went. That would be a mystery for another time you travel back here.”

“How did you manage to have that?” Seokmin’s jaw refused to defy gravity as it dropped open in amazement.

“Again, it’s against the rules. Although, I might have broken almost all of them already at this point. Let me maintain whatever remnants of ethics I have left, will you?”

Seokmin snorted. “Sure. Thanks, again.”

“You both are a pain in the ass.”

_“Best thing you’ve ever said to me, really.”_

“Hansol said he was very grateful.”

Jihoon stuffed his hands in his pockets, a shit-eating grin on his face. “See you again in six years.”

……………………………………………..

The next morning was a day-off, and Seokmin had never been more thankful. He was back in one piece, but this time he harbored a little more secrets than he should.

Hansol didn’t want to hear any of it. The exact time and place of the wedding, the color of his and his groom’s wedding suits, the theme of the ceremony and the menus on the cocktail bar, not even whether the cake at his wedding was real and not made of styrofoam from the highest tier to the lowest one. Knowing it would take place in 2026 with the person he’d been in love with for years was enough, he claimed.

“I don’t _want_ to know, hyung. If I do I’ll find a way to avoid the inevitable, and it’s going to be self-sabotaging Time manipulation.”

“A self-fulfilling prophecy.”

“ _Whatever_. I can’t alter my future if I don’t know what will happen,” Hansol ran a hand through his hair before meeting his eyes. “Seungkwan means everything to me. I don’t want to risk any of it.”

And Seokmin agreed. There was very little he wouldn’t do to protect Hansol and the love of his dongsaeng’s life. So he kept it all close to his heart, and cheered and encouraged Hansol like the good brother that he was, as the younger set off for his romantic quest of winning over the boy with the beaming smile and cute little moles.

He watched with glee as the upcoming months brought various stages of relationship to the two lovebirds. It was god-awfully, tooth-rotting-ly sweet, he couldn’t deny. The way Hansol was head over heels for the lively, loving, passionate Seungkwan, and how Seungkwan adored Hansol as if he was simultaneously the most endearing and exasperating person on the surface of the earth. All things considered, he had the time of his life teasing the shit out of his two dongsaengs along with their other friends. It didn’t take much at all to see how the two of them were each a perfect piece of the same puzzle, something meant to be.

So in the back of his mind, he couldn’t risk it, either. In the next six years, some things would certainly happen on the night of their wedding ceremony. He’d seen it coming six years prior, _of course_ it had to mean something. So he decided a little meeting wouldn’t hurt, at least in the future he would have a spare exit cut out for a distressed Lee Seokmin who would get trapped in a time he didn’t belong to.

“Jihoon-hyung,” Seokmin spoke firmly as he sat across him in the lounging area of his department, in the after hour of a work day. “The favor I’m about to ask you is quite weird, but please bear with me, okay? You’ re going to need a ring and a set of manual instruction, and six years’ time to wait. Here is how it’s going to happen…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with bare minimum edit asfhsdhhlk im sorry for all the typos whoops
> 
> I'd love to re-write this and turn it into a proper au someday idk i rlly do want to write the others in is setting and see how it plays out
> 
> *I posted this one on another site also so if you happen to see it dw it's just me!


End file.
